spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Over Heating
Creator: Cosmobo Editors: Cosmobo Air Date: 27/07/2015 Episode: 1 Season: 1 Series: Roblox Adventures Transcript starts of with Mr. Krabs in the Krusty Krab next to SpongeBob. They are standing in front of 4 computers on desks in the dining area Mr. Krabs: Well me lad. It looks like the new computer thingy's will do great! SpongeBob: That's great! Mr. Krabs: And it costs 2 dollars just to go on for 10 minutes! SpongeBob: What makes you think people will pay to go on a computer? A lot of people have them these days. Peterson bursts through the doors of the Krusty Krab and runs over to the computer and sits down Nat Peterson: How much is it? To go on the internet? I need to upgrade my kingdom on Fishes of Empire. Mr. Krabs: 2 Dollars sir! Nat Peterson: Ok! What ever! I think AwesomeDude890 is gonna attack me! gets out 2 dollars out from his pants pockets and puts the 2 dollars in the side of the computer Computer: Welcome to Krusty Krab computers. Thank you for paying. Now, you can search the web for what you want to do on there. HOURS LATER of fishes are running into the Krusty Krab and running to the computers Mr. Krabs: We're gonna need more computers! SpongeBob: But, I paid for them. And now I hardly can afford anything! Mr. Krabs: What if they over heat? SpongeBob: But we are underwater... Mr. Krabs: Have you ever noticed? You once went camping. There was a fire then... SpongeBob: Oh yeah... bursts through the Krusty Krab doors Patrick: Good morning Krusty Crew! SpongeBob: Good morning Patrick! Patrick: What's with the crowd? SpongeBob: Well, we have now computers. They seem to be a big hit! Patrick: Computers? I've never had one! SpongeBob: Want a go on one? Patrick: Yeah!, how much is it? SpongeBob: 2 Dollars! Patrick: I don't have 2 dollars... SpongeBob: Um, why did you come to the Krusty Krab then? Patrick: I dunno... SpongeBob: Well, I'll give you 2 pounds. goes in his pocket and pulls out a old crumpled up 2 dollar notes Patrick: Thanks SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Your welcome! runs over to the computer and sits down. He puts the note into the computer Computer: Welcome to Krusty Krab computers. Thank you for paying. Now, you can search the web for what you want to do on there. Patrick: SpongeBob! THE COMPUTER IS TALKING TO ME! walks over to Patrick SpongeBob: That's supposed to happen. It's a greeting. Patrick: Oh, nice to meet you. Computer. SpongeBob: So, what do you want to go on? Patrick: I dunno. What's good? SpongeBob: A lot of people are playing something named Roblox these days. Why don't you try that? It looks good. There's also Minecraft. And Block World, Lego Universe and Club Penguin. Patrick: I'll try Roblox! types in Roblox onto his computer clicks on create a account on Roblox Patrick: Create a account? THAT SOUNDS HARD! SpongeBob: Just answer the questions. Patrick: When was your date of birth?...IT'S SO HARD! SpongeBob: Me and you were both born in 1989. Patrick: What day and month? SpongeBob: November? Patrick: 6th! SpongeBob: That's not right! Patrick: I'm 26. So I'll put in....the 2nd of the 3rd! SpongeBob: What? How did that make sense? HOURS LATER puts another note into the machine SpongeBob: Well! That's it! I'm broke! Patrick: YES! I JUST EARNED 56 POINTS! SpongeBob: I'm going to the cash machine.... runs off Computer: This computer is over heating. Please stop playing Roblox. The computer can not handle it. Patrick: AW! COME ON! HOURS LATER cuts to Patrick running out of the Krusty Krab pulls up a grate from the ground. Then he grabs a 2 dollar note which was under the grate Patrick: DONE! runs back over to the computer and puts in the note Computer: Welcome to Krusty Krab computers. Thank you for paying. Now, you can search the web for what you want to do on there. Patrick: ROBLOX!!! HOURS LATER cuts to Mr. Krabs, Squidward and SpongeBob about to lock up the Krusty Krab Mr. Krabs: It's closing time now! Patrick: Wait! I'm defeating a guy named Dude101 on Sword Fighting Tournament! He has bought extra health by using his robux! Mr. Krabs: Um, you can speak to him. What's Robux? SpongeBob: Patrick, you've gotta stop playing that game. Patrick: GAME?! IS SPEED RUN JUST A GAME?! SpongeBob: Yeah... Patrick: NO IT IS NOT! THESE GAMES ARE AWESOME! AND I'M GONNA STAY HERE ALL NIGHT! computer turns its self off Mr. Krabs: Well, you've just over heated one of the computers! YOU BARNACLE HEAD! Patrick: I am not! Mr. Krabs: Who can fix it now? Patrick: BUILDERMAN! SpongeBob: No, Sandy. comes in Sandy: Howdy! I heard my name called out. These super ear helper 2000's are really helping! Now I can fix a computer. Hopefully that won't suck us in this time. tries to walk over to the computer but Patrick grabs it Patrick: Don't! I LOVE ROBLOX! Sandy: OW! I better turn these darn things down! puts note after note into the computer Computer: Welcome to...Welcome to....Welcome to....Welcome to....Welcome to....Welcome to....Welcome to....Welcome to.... Sandy: Stop it! Mr. Krabs: ME COMPUTER! computer screen start flashing on and off SpongeBob: OH NO! gets sucked into the TV Patrick: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! SpongeBob: Everybody! GET DOWN! dives into the computer Squidward: Oh not again! gets sucked into the computer Mr. Krabs: DEJA VU! Krabs gets sucked into the computer Sandy: OH COME ON! gets sucked into the computer computer screen goes back to normal FIN Trivia *There are many references to the creator's other spin-off Channel Chasers. *Fishes of Empire is a spoof of Forge of Empires. *Many online multiplayer games were mentioned. Category:Roblox Adventures Category:Episodes